By meeting its mission of developing professionals who protect and promote the health and safety of workers through interdisciplinary education, research, and outreach programs, the Deep South Center has been an occupational safety and health resource to the southeast since 1982. The Center Administrative Core is housed at the University of Alabama at Birmingham (UAB) School of Public Health, and includes an Executive Committee, Board of Advisors, Outreach, Diversity, NORA and Pilot Project Research Training programs and interdisciplinary coordination. The Center provides opportunities for masters and doctoral academic studies in the fields of industrial hygiene (IH) and a specialty in hazardous substances academic training (HSAT) at the UAB School of Public Health, occupational health nursing (OHN) at the UAB School of Nursing, occupational safety and ergonomics (OSE) and a specialty in occupational injury prevention research training (OPIRT) at the Auburn University College of Engineering, and agricultural safety and health (AgSH) at the University of Alabama College of Community Health Sciences. We are requesting support for seven full time students in IH, three in HSAT, nine in OHN, five in OSE, three in OPIRT, and seven in AgSH. We are proposing to conduct NORA research the mining, construction and public administration sectors, and a pilot projects research training program is also proposed in this application. Our Continuing Education and Hazardous Substance Training programs, also located in the UAB School of Public Health, anticipate offering over 60 courses to about 900 attendees in each year of the project period. Our well established academic programs, taught by nationally-recognized faculty members, instill in our students an appreciation of the interdisciplinary nature of the occupational safety and health professions. The productivity of these programs is indicated by 80% of our graduates still practicing in the occupational safety and health professions, and about 65% are located in the southeast U.S. We are involved in research applicable to the industries in our region, and our continuing education and outreach programs have enhanced the knowledge and skills of practitioners through relevant and effective training courses and seminars. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]